Phobos
Phobos' name is Adrienne RichterMurphy's Laws of Whateley Description Phobos has severe GSD. At first, she just had three eyes and two big reptilian tails. After Jobe tried to be helpful, she ended up with four arms, claws instead of fingernails, fangs, devil-horns on her forehead, goats' legs and hooves. Her twin sister Deimos is identical to her, except Phobos has flame-red hair, while Deimos' is black.Child of Confusion On 2007-04-06, Phobos went into burnout during Lillian Dennon's "Brick Gym" class. She was taken to Doyle Clinic, but despite the best efforts of the medical staff, was pronounced dead. Afterwards, Jobe was asked if her intervention in the previous semester could have contributed to the burnout. Her investigation revealed that the twins had been victims of previous genetic tampering by Alfred Dietrich, a minion of Wulfin the Purifier. Powers Phobos and Deimos are named after the greek gods whose names mean fear and panic, because they project a fear aura that they can't turn off. They are both receptive empaths, so they feel others being afraid of them, and they echo others' feelings, to the point that if others around them feel too angry or violent, they will go rager. If this goes on for too long, and they are together, they will merge into a creature they call Fury. Collectively, they are called the Fury twins. As ragers, they are on both on the UltraViolent list. They are both exemplars (EX-4).So I'm a Freak. Sue Me. Their fear aura appears to be more intense the closer they are to each other. When one of them was in Boston and the other back at Whateley, it almost vanished.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 12 - The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude Classes Fall 2006 *Basic Martial Arts Fourth Period''Ayla and the New School'' Spring 2007 *"Brick Gym" First Period *Aikido II Fourth Period''Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 7 - Les Femmes Savantes'' Associations Phobos and her twin sister Deimos are usually together, as they are social outcasts. They are friends with Diamondback, and so have an open invitation to spend time with Outcast Corner. They both live in Whitman, though in separate rooms. Phobos was in the same Martial Arts class as Phase in Fall 2006, and they became friends, despite an incident where Phobos went rager and attacked him. She invites Ayla to one of Outcast Corner's music session. And Ayla goes, despite having a momentary freak-out with all the heavy GSD kids there.Call the Thunder: Chapter 5 - Idiots 'R Us Ayla really likes her, and invites her to his birthday party in Boston. When things go festive with the mercs, she opens the festivities by crotch-kicking a merc into the ceiling; ouch!Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory Belphegor used Jobe's cloning chamber and Drow formula to create a Drow body that he was going to copy Phobos' mind onto; too bad the imprinting devise had an intermittent glitch, and Belphegor got imprinted on the clone instead.The Second Book of Jobe: Part 1 References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Whitman Cottage Category:GSD Category:Exemplar Category:UltraViolent List Category:Empath Category:Rager Category:Class Unknown Category:Deceased